


The Delight in Horror Games

by BelleBasBleue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, F/M, Horror Games!!, I'm Sorry, Scary Clowns, The Ladyblog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleBasBleue/pseuds/BelleBasBleue
Summary: A new horror game has just been released just in time for Halloween, and Alya is wasting no time in posting her review of the game on her blog. Poor Nino did not know he would be roped into her shenanigans. One-shot. Rated for language and minor gore.





	The Delight in Horror Games

            It was a peaceful afternoon in Nino’s world. It was a nice autumn day near the end of October, and Nino sat comfortably in his bed, sleeping the day away. The temperature outside was just comfortable enough that Nino felt comfy with several layers under his _Ninja Turtle_ onesie.

            Nino sighed contentedly. “Now this is the kind of life I should be living. No work load; no one to talk to but me and Lucy,” Nino petted his Australian shepherd puppy that was curled against his side, and he smiled sleepily. “And now I can have all the food and jams I could ever want.” Nino slipped his headphones and rocked his head slowly to the beat as he shoved some chips into his mouth. Lucy stayed curled around his side, and the both of them dozed off. It was a perfect day in Nino’s world. But as soon as the doorbell rang Nino’s dreams of a perfect day came to a crashing halt.

            “Go away!” Nino half mumbled, half yelled, desperately hoping the insane person at the door would just go away. But as the annoying person kept pushing the stupid doorbell, Nino threw his comfy covers off and stomped to his front door, followed by Lucy. Nino angrily unlocked the door and flung it open with a death glare shooting out of his eyes. Unfortunately, the person at the door could not be deterred by the death glare (or anything, really). On the doorstep of Nino’s home stood Alya Césaire looking exuberant with her bulging backpack and Ladybug phone in hand.

            “GO. AWAY!” Nino growled as he slammed the door in Alya’s face, but Alya shoved her foot between the door and the door jam and pried the door out of Nino’s hands with a surprising amount of strength. Nino glared at Alya, and she just glared back.

            “Is that the way you treat house guests? I think not,” Alya huffed. She squeezed her way through the door way and stood in front of him with her arms crossed. “Don’t you remember the game day we planned?”

            Nino looked at her with a blank face, communicating that he did not in fact know what she was talking about. Then, suddenly, understanding dawned on Nino’s face, and he quickly changed his line of sight. He chose to look sheepishly down at his bare feet; not willing to meet Alya’s eyes.

            “You forgot, didn’t you.” Alya stated. Nino decided to get the worst part over and nod his head.

            “I guess,” Nino murmured.

            Alya stood there glaring at him, daring him to say anything more. After a few moments, Alya broke her poker face and smiled. “I guess your ‘I guess’ is going to have to cut it for me.” Alya gestured to the inside of his house. “So are we going to play the game inside, or are we going to play it outside in this cold weather? I’d rather play on the inside, if I was to choose.”

            Nino nodded to the inside of the house, still not trusting Alya enough to speak, and led her inside. He took Alya’s coat and put it in the coat closet by his door before pointing to his room. “You can drop your stuff down in my room and get stuff ready. I’m going to take a quick shower, and then I’ll join you, ok?” Nino explained quietly before high tailing it to the bathroom. Alya nodded at the information and headed down the hall to Nino’s room, picking up Nino’s dog as she went along.

            Alya had to turn her nose away at the smell of Nino’s room and share a glance with Lucy. “He doesn’t clean often, does her?” Alya asked the dog. With a heavy sigh, Alya dumped her bag on Nino’s bed, and made her way to his computer desk with Lucy still in her arms. She turned on the computer and entered the password with ease as she stroked Lucy’s soft fur on top of her head. Alya then started to clean up the trash on the floor behind her, and pulled up two chairs to his desk. Alya didn’t really mind messy because of her siblings always leaving things everywhere, but she did have a limit. Also, she wanted the room to look sort of clean for the video that she was planning to make of them playing the game.

            Next Alya piled most of Nino’s dirty laundry in a pile outside of the room. The couch that was situated behind the computer chairs caught Alya’s attention, and she quickly tidied up the surface of it. She pulled some candles out of her bag and situated them on Nino’s desk and coffee table in front of the couch.

            Lucy yapped from her position on Alya’s chair, and Alya came over to her and sat her in her lap. Alya then inserted the game disk to upload the game.

            Nino popped into his room with a mop of wet hair, snacks in hand, and had a shocked look on his face as he looked at his computer screen. “How the heck did you get onto my computer?’

            “I know your password.” Alya responded, matter of factly.

            “I didn’t tell you it though!” Nino huffed. “I thought that was a good password,” He added in a lower voice.

            “Oh, please. This was the easiest hack I’ve ever done,” Alya responded. “Bubbler? Really? You thought that was a good password?”

            “Not many people would think of it,” Nino murmured, then quickly pushed Alya’s hands off the keyboard. “But now that you’re done messing with my computer, let me finish installing the game onto MY computer.”

            Alya just shrugged, and let her hands be pushed away. Out of her pocket she then pulled out her phone, and she positioned it onto the shelf behind his computer and added a candle beside it.

            “So what’s with the candles?” Nino asked, looking at what she was doing out of the corner of his eye.

            “Uh, to help the smell of your room?” Alya questioned, not really wanting to disclose the real reason for them.

            “Alya… I know you have something on your mind, or you wouldn’t have put your phone up there to take a video.” Nino said in a warning tone.

            “How do you not know that I could be just putting my phone up there for safe keeping?” Alya asked as a response with big eyes that revealed practically everything.

            “Alya,” was all Nino had to say, when she broke.

            “Alright! I just want to play this game in the dark with some cool candles, because you know horror; darkness. You’ve got to do it right and the only way to do that is to fully immerse yourself. And for the camera I just wanted to take a video for the Ladyblog.” Alya said really fast. Nino shook his head.

            “You and your ideas…..So what’s the game about? I’m guessing this is the game that you’ve been obsessively talking about for weeks on end. From your ramblings I’ve gathered that it’s a horror game with a Ladybug and Chat Noir theme to it, but what else can you tell me,” Nino asked. He reached with his long arms and grabbed two fuzzy blankets and draped them on Alya and himself.

            “Well, this is a first person game where you, as a reporter, are trying to find Hawkmoth in his lair. I’ve heard that it’s really fun. Everyone commenting on the blog have been asking me to do a vlog of me playing it because they loved it so much,” Alya explained with a super excited smile. “It just came out yesterday, but tons of spoilers and theories have already been posted and I can’t bear to not be a part of them!”

            “How is it horror if you’re just walking around Hawkmoth’s lair?” Nino was actually super interested in the game, but knew from experience that it would be a good idea to get some background on the story before jumping head first into it.

            “While you’re in the lair, strange things start to happen, like mirages. There’s blood, gore, and really everything a girl could want!” Alya pulled up the start menu of the game and the software on Nino’s computer that would allow them to record the game while they played. “You ready?” She responded excitedly.

            “Sure” Nino responded and clicked record on Alya’s phone.

            Alya sat up straight and smiled at the camera. “Hey crazy Ladybug and Chat Noir fans alike! So I’ve been looking at your comments recently and a lot, and I mean a lot of you, wanted me to play AKUMA for Halloween, and here I am! Playing it! I’m here with my good friend Nino…”

            “An expert horror game player,” Nino cut in. “By the way.”

            “Shut up,” Alya whispered, hitting Nino in his side with her elbow, making him yelp. She then continued with her spiel. “So as I was saying… Nino and I are going to play AKUMA tonight for all of your guys’ enjoyment…”

            “Not ours” Nino joined again. “Because as much as I love horror, I’d much rather not be screaming my head off at the moment.”

            “True,” Alya replied, letting Nino’s snarky remarks go. _He’s the one that will be keeping me alive in this game. I might as well allow him to make some comments_ , Alya thought to herself. “So if you’ve not already heard, AKUMA is a new horror game with a Ladybug and Chat Noir theme. It just came out yesterday, so it’s pretty new, but it’s received great reviews so far. Therefore I am super SYCKED TO PLAY THIS!” Alya squealed

            Nino turned to Alya and said in a low, dark, and husky voice: “Are you ready to begin, Wi-Fi?”

            Alya cracked a nervous smile. “Oh, I am ready, Bubbler,” Alya replied, mimicking Nino’s deep voice, albeit a little squeaky. As Nino pressed the start button, both of their faces turned red as they held in their laughter. Just as the game was about to start, Nino burst out laughing, who was soon followed by Alya.

            “What was that voice?!” Nino cried, wiping tears out of the corner of his eyes. “That was the worst imitation of a guy I have ever heard!”

            Alya wacked his arm lightly, trying to scold him while reigning in her laughter. This only sent Alya further into giggle land. “Well yours….was… a terrible…imitation too!” Alya retorted.

            “Hey!” Nino was able to call back before breaking into giggles as well. Both of them fell back against their chairs as laughter overtook them.

            After a few seconds longer, Nino sat up again, looking at the screen. “Ok, ok. The game’s started; we have to act serious.” Nino said, quickly schooling his features into a stern frown. Alya followed suit, and they both glared dismally at the screen. In three seconds flat they were cracking up again.

            Nino laid back in his spinney chair and stared at his ceiling with a ridiculous smile plastered on his face. Alya had fallen onto his lap as the giggles overcame her and she still lay there laughing. Nino had stopped laughing and listened to the silence in his room. From the computer, heavy breathing could be heard, and Nino instantly sat up, crushing Alya in the process.

            “Shit! The game’s already started!” Before the game could get any further, Nino frantically pressed the pause key. Nino sighed in relief and got back to the main menu. “Alright. sorry about that folks. It looks like we missed a lot in our laughing fit, so I’m just going to restart the game.” Nino then looked down at his lap where Alya was still lying, and addressed her. “Hey, do you still want to turn off the lights to …. Immerse ourselves?”

            Alya crawled out of Nino’s lap and turned on some of her candles, then stood up to turn off the main lights. Nino smiled evilly at the screen as the lights turned off and the candles illuminated the bottom half of his face. He laughed maniacally as Alya joined him again in her own chair.

            “Alright, take two,” Alya said as Nino pressed start again.

            The computer screen showed the makers’ information, and then the game started with their character taking the metro. The car that the character was in was empty. A script appeared on the screen saying “Press ’Q’ or ‘W’ to check phone. Press ‘V’ to access camera.”

            Alya pressed ‘Q’, and the character pulled out his or her phone. On the phone were several documents about the mission that the French Intelligence had set the character to do. In summary, they told Alya and Nino that they were headed to Hawkmoth’s lair because of some leads that said the lair was somewhere in the metro network.

            Alya checked the camera ability, then put the phone away. “Alright, that’s cool. Not much going on, but pretty cool graphics though. These are the cleanest Metro seats I’ve ever seen,” Alya commented. Nino moved the mouse around and the head of the character turned its head, but all they could see was more of the car; nothing out of the ordinary.

            “Please don’t tell me we have to stay on the metro for the whole game. That would be boring” Nino complained.

            “This game isn’t boring Nino, they’re just trying to build anticipation.” As Alya spoke, the Metro car stopped, and the doors opened with a ding. The automated voice that usually accompanied stops was missing. Another script appeared at the top of the screen telling them how to move. Nino navigated his way onto the platform, looking left and right.

            “Well this looks interesting. To the left it looks like there is a very dark passage way to certain death. To the right is a passageway to absolute death with a possibility of seeing nothing.” Nino turned his head towards Alya with a sarcastic smile on his face. “Which way should we go, Wi-Fi?”

            “I don’t know,” Alya quipped. “It’s like choosing between death and death. How can I possibly choose?” She finished sarcastically.

            “So right then,” Nino answered for Alya, and turned to the right.

            “Yeah, I guess that’s what I was getting at,” replied Alya.

            There was no light in this tunnel, and they could only see what was right in front of them. The character that Alya and Nino were playing was breathing hard as if he had just run a 5k marathon. The tunnel suddenly ended with a hard, brick wall. Nino made the character examine the wall and ground, but they only found a silver choker, which they pocketed.

            “Well this is super exciting,” Nino murmured. The character turned around and a sudden, high-pitched cord on the violin screeched. This sound was accompanied by a hooded figure in the distance, glaring at them as well as Lucy jumping off of Alya’s lap. The lights on the walls had been turned on when they had been distracted but they were flickering.

            “What the hell?”  Alya whispered, leaning closer to the screen, examining the figure.

            The lights in the metro station started flickering intensely, and the hooded figure was now walking towards them. “Nino, get us out of here!” Alya whispered urgently. Nino pressed various buttons, but none of them worked, except for the camera, which was useless in the situation.

            “I can’t move!” Nino replied, staring intently at the hooded figure. The lights went off and they heard running footsteps to where? They did not know. Alya and Nino tried hitting the keys again, but to no prevail; they could only sit there.

            “This is no longer fun,” Nino whispered.

            In the distance they could see a floating, purple orb. It kept on flying closer and closer to them, until it too went out. Alya and Nino waited, not daring to say a word. The lights popped on again, and both Nino and Alya screamed to an unheard of pitch. Without anyone noticing, the hooded figure was now two millimeters away from the character’s face. Beneath the hood was a masked face with a stern jaw and high cheekbones. His lips were curled back in a wretched smile with rotten teeth. He snapped his fingers and Alya and Nino’s character’s eyesight suddenly became fuzzy and he collapsed on the ground.

            “Oh my god! Can we get him back up again? Can we punch the hooded figure? Can we do anything?” Alya said, helping Nino press the keys to the keyboard.

            “Trying,” Nino replied through his teeth. His eyes stayed glued to screen as he kept typing on the keys. Just before their character closed his eyes, they saw the purple orb rise from the hooded figure’s hand. Then everything blacked out.

            The screen stayed black for a little while. “Well that was fun,” Nino said in a forcibly happy voice. Alya turned her head, blinking her eyes at him, looking dumbfounded.

            “I think you need to look up the definition for fun again. You’ve got your dictionary backwards.” Alya said

            “You’re backwards,” Nino retorted.

            In a few seconds their character woke up again, and the first thing they noticed was that they were in a completely different place then before.

            “Where the heck are we now?” Alya asked once Nino had successfully got the character moving again.

            “It appears the creepy, hooded guy moved us to some sort of office.” Nino looked around the desk in the office, but found nothing but cobwebs. The office was pasty white and only had one iron door out of it. Nino exited through the door and found himself in the middle of the courtyard to a famed prison outside of Paris that had been abandoned for years. “Well this game is never dull.” Nino commented. “We seem to be in a prison for no apparent reason.” Nino looked closer at the gat that was the way out and noticed a heavy duty lock. Nino tried wiggling the door, but it didn’t even budge. “And we’re locked in….fun!” Nino continued.

            Alya pointed to an open door across the courtyard on the screen. “Hey, how about we check over there to see if we can get any clues or find our way out,” she suggested. Nino nodded his consent and sent their character traipsing off across the courtyard.

            The open door led to a lit hallway with a few flickering lights. The ground beneath their feet was covered in tons of dead skin cells, and the ceiling above them had a network of spider roadways. As Alya and Nino moved their character down the hallway, Nino started singing: “Hawky, Hawky, Hawkmoth. Where ‘art thou? I want to get out of your lair now…. If thisisinfactyourlair…” Nino added the last sentence as he jumped around another corner.

            “Great singing skills you got there, Bubbler. You could join the next cast of Hamilton,” Alya said, sipping some of her pop, being careful to keep her shaking hands out of Nino’s eyesight. Even though the man from the last scene wasn’t really a jump scare, it still made Alya’s heart race just thinking about it.

            “I know, thanks” Nino joked. The end of the hallway, that they were in, ended with a wooden door. It was easily opened, but as soon as they entered the room, blood started dripping onto the character’s eyes, making the scene on the screen red tinted.

            “Is that blood?” Nino asked tentatively.

            “If it is, I wonder where it’s coming from,” Alya wondered.

            Nino used the controls to blindly make the character move about the room. The character stopped, as if something blocked its way.

            “What the hell?....” Nino whispered, trying to move his way around the thing that was blocking them, but to no avail. Suddenly, blinding lights all around them burst on, and both Alya and Nino jumped back in their seats as their eyes registered what the pile was in front of them. In front of them was a numerous amount of dead Parisians clothed in circus costumes of bright colors, all piled on top of each other.

            “Oh my god, those poor people,” Alya murmured, simultaneously clinging to Nino’s hand and resting her other hand on the keys to the keyboard that would allow the character to run. One of the dead bodies on top started to move and whimper, and Nino reached out a hand to man the other side of the keyboard. The moving body started whispering, “You……you..you did this……..my family…is gone….but somehow….it….doesn’t……matter…….anymore…I can’t save my family…………but I can avenge them!” The body stepped off of the pile and commanded the others to rise. Now, before Alya and Nino, stood a whole army of half dead, half alive bodies dressed as clowns.         

            “Should we run now?” Alya asked, her eyes growing as much as the army.

            “Yeah, I guess this time would be better than any.” Nino squeaked. And with a flick of a wrist Alya pressed down the shift key and Nino hit the arrow key and the character started to run at top speed.

            They navigated their way through an enormous network of tunnels with the sound of a running army behind them.

            “Crap, crap, crap! This is not good!” Nino yelled, running around another corner.

            After a little while the sound of thundering footsteps dissipated. Throughout their whole run sequence their character had started to slow down, so Nino finally let his finger lift off of the arrow keys to let their character rest. Alya leaned her head against Nino’s shoulder, letting her breath slow down after the adrenaline rush. Both of them had yet to notice that they hadn’t let go of each other’s hand in a while.

            “That was exciting!” Alya grinned. “I can’t wait for them to catch up.” Nino looked at her as if she had mixed up her Ladybug facts.

            “Now look who needs to look up a word in the dictionary.” Nino exclaimed. When Alya turned her smile towards him, Nino just shook his head. “It’s a wonder how you don’t get into more trouble.” Nino took in the surroundings of the place where they were currently resting. “It looks like we’ve found ourselves in yet another dark corridor. Care to go on, Wi-Fi?”

            Alya shrugged. “Why not. But how about we check behind us before we stride down this dark tunnel….just to be safe.”

            Nino threw one of his hands up carelessly. “Why not? It can’t hurt, can it?” Nino pressed the control for the character to look behind him, and Nino and Alya responded instantly.

            “GO, GO, GO, GO!!!!!! ALLONS-Y! LET’S GO!!!!!” Alya screamed, rabidly hitting the shift key. Nino slammed his hand on the arrow keys and their character sped off, but not quick enough.

            “HE’S SLOWING DOWN!!!!WHY IS HE SLOWING DOWN! WHY ARE YOU SLOWING DOWN?!” Nino screamed to the character as it slowed down to its walking pace. Lucy, who had jumped down after the last scare was now yapping and growling at the screen, adding more chaos to the situation. As the character was slowing down, the hallway that they had been running down was now at a dead end. Screeching open an iron door, Nino shoved their character into the nearest prison cell. The screeching sound was made again, making Nino turn the character around quickly to see one of the zombie Parisians closing the door behind them. The character was now trapped in a cinder block jail cell with 40+ zombies slowly walking towards him. Nino and Alya tried to press keys to make their character move, but just like the last scene, their character was frozen.

            “STOP FREEZING UP GERALD!!” Nino yelled at the character, now totally fed up and scared.

            “We’re going to die,…….Also I believe his name is Fredrick” Alya whispered dramatically as the first of the zombies pounced on their character throwing him to the ground. In a matter of seconds their character had blacked out again. The last thing they saw before the screen blacked out was the last zombie tearing at their face.

            The screen stay black for several seconds, and Alya and Nino just looked at each other, terrified. “Ok, then. I think I’ve had enough of that for now,” Alya said quietly, watching the screen carefully as the character woke up again.

            “I second that,” Nino added. “And by the way, Gerald is a much better name,” Nino retorted.

Nino and Alya now found their character sitting comfortably in a desk chair in what seemed like a security room. On the desk were a few slips of paper. After picking them up, Alya and Nino learned that even more weeks had passed, and Paris was now in a state of panic as 2/3 of the citizens were being taken by the new akuma victim. Somewhere in the room of the game a scream made its way through the room, making both Alya and Nino jump a little.

            “One thing I hate about this game,” Nino said to the camera, but mostly to himself,” is that 90% of this game is not moving, which is causing me to freak out just the tiniest bit.” He slammed his hand on the keyboard, showing his point.

            “Is there a way to access the security videos?” Alya asked, pointing to some of the keys on the keyboard on the game.

            “Well, let’s see.” Their character moved his hand, and turned on the security screen. The only video they could access popped up and the film showed a very populated street in Paris. Flying down that very street was the akuma that they had been reading about for so long. The akuma was dressed in a darker version of a ringleader costume. By a wave of the Ringleader’s hand, the Parisians below him turned into many objects of the circus, from a horse to clowns.

            “You know what would be crazy?” Alya whispered. “What if the character we’re playing is Hawkmoth? Maybe the Miraculouses makes you forget what you did while you were transformed as soon as you return to civilian form? Wouldn’t that be a weird twist? But it makes sense, doesn’t it?” Alya smiled, confident with her hypothesis.

            “I think you’re totally right,” Nino replied, excitedly. “Maybe that’s how we defeat this game if we try being Hawkmoth!” Nino started typing commands into the game. “You’re a genius Alya! Have I ever told you that? Pure genius!” Nino turned his head and kissed Alya on the cheek in excitement. Nino was then too involved in the game to notice how Alya froze as soon as he touched her cheek. But all of this was soon forgotten as another scare rolled in.

            The screen froze. The candles in the room where Alya and Nino were witting went out in a flash. Of its own accord, the character in the screen was spun around, and in front of them stood a clown with a completely painted face, staring at them as if he were contemplating their demise (which was probably very true).

            “Master?” The clown wheezed, tilting his head eerily to the side as his jaw popped out of its socket.

            Alya turned her head away from the screen and grabbed Lucy off of the floor, and petted her fervently, trying to calm both of them down.

            “It’s time.” The clown continued. With that the character blacked out.

            Alya and Nino stared blankly at the screen, trying to smooth their raised hairs, when they were caused to jump once again. The face of the clown jumped onto the screen, as close as possible to them. Just as soon as it had appeared, the clown face disappeared, and the screen was replaced with black.

            Both of them had screamed at the surprise attack and clung to each other’s arm tightly as the game moved on without them. The screen was fuzzy as if they were looking through the lens of someone’s drunken eyesight. The character was moving of his own accord around the streets of Paris, creating clowns as he went.

            “We’re the akuma,” Nino whispered quietly, as if the clowns in the game could hear him. Nino accidently pressed a button on the keyboard, and the building in front of them was obliterated. The screen went black, and for the next few minutes similar scenes ran their course, each one more worse than the last, until they reached the final scene. They knew it was the last one because they had reached their final destination.

            Their character lay crumpled on the ground of a dark dungeon with a circular window at one end of it. The large circular window had the etching of a butterfly on it, and the window itself was falling apart. This made Nino shudder the slightest bit against Alya. Alya encircled her right arm around Nino’s waist, pulling him closer for her health and his. Between them lay Lucy who was facing away from the screen and shaking her butt slightly with her tail between her legs.

            Nino made the character stand up and walk around the room a little bit. There were a few more newspaper clippings about the past few weeks since their last blackout, but it didn’t really matter anymore. There was no way out of the room, so there was nothing to do but wait with baited breath.

            A crash was heard at one side of the room, and Nino spun the character around. The hooded figure that they had met at the beginning stormed into the room and shoved their character against a wall yelling: “HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME! I BROUGHT YOU THOUGH TO THE LIGHT! AND HOW DO YOU REPAY ME?!” Hawkmoth’s voice suddenly turned to a harsh and silent tone. “By saving Ladybug and Chat Noir’s life. How quaint……..” Hawkmoth let go of their character and started to pace. “I always knew you were weak. You no longer have use to me. Go.”

            When Nino didn’t move, Hawkmoth spun around and hurled a knife towards their character while yelling at the top of his lungs. “Dinner time, my servants! Time to feast.”

            All of a sudden all the clowns, horses, zombie acrobats, and lions sprinted into the room and pounced on their character. Nino and Alya tried pressing all of the keys on the keyboard to try to help their character get away, but to no avail. In a matter of seconds all of the circus characters had piled themselves on top of their character with blunt weapons at the ready. And with that the game ended. The credits started to roll and a purple, glowing butterfly flitted across the screen, leading the credits up the screen.

            Alya and Nino just stared at the screen for a full two minutes, dumbfounded.

            “I don’t know how this game did it, but I think this is the most scared I’ve felt since……, since I was the Bubbler I guess,” Nino addressed the camera. Alya nodded in agreement.

            “Somehow this game was able to hit the nail on the peg on how it feels.” Alya looked up at the camera solemnly. “As you viewers probably know, both Nino and I have been akumatized, and to this day we can’t really remember what happened, just snippets. This game is really good, not just because of the scare factor, but because of the plot line and how accurate it feels to be that lost and alone.”

            Nino slung an arm around Alya’s shoulders and they leaned against each other, drawing on each other’s strength. “So you’ve seen us play the game, now I think you guys should play it! I insist; especially if you want to learn more about akumas, because in our opinion, it portrays it perfectly.” Nino said.

            “So until next time, viewers! Please comment or subscribe if you want to know everything about our famous superheroes before anybody else!” Alya smiled at the camera, then clicked it off. Alya held a solemn, yet sad expression for a second as she collected herself.

            Once the camera was off and she was ready, Alya spun towards Nino. “Who’s ready to look at some adorable puppies and ponies?” Alya asked.

            “Excellent idea, Ladyblogger,” Nino smiled back, opening his Firefox browser, looking up as many puppies and unicorns as possible.

            When Nino’s parents returned home in the early morning they found Nino and Alya piled on top of each other with Lucy lying happily between the two drooling friends. Nino’s mom smiled and giggled as she closed the door behind her letting the gamers sleep a little while longer.


End file.
